Vampire Diaries: Damon's Past Revealed
by MeadowPiper2014
Summary: Katherine convinces Emily to send Guiseppe Salvatore away. Emily sends him to the future where he is reunited with Stefan and Damon. Things go bad when Guiseppe finds Damon and the gang learn some things about Damon's past.
1. Chapter 1

Back in 1864 in Mystic Falls…

"Katherine, what would you have me do?" Emily asked helplessly within the privacy of Katherine's bedroom.

"Guiseppe is getting in the middle of my plans for Stefan. I cannot compel him, he drinks vervain." Katherine said in a rather matter of fact tone.

"I could send him somewhere, anywhere you want me to." Emily suggested.

Katherine smiled wickedly at her reflection in the vanity mirror. Her response was simple enough, "Send him to a different time."

Emily was confused with Katherine but caught on quickly, "You want me to send Guiseppe to the past or the future?"

Katherine nods while Emily assists with undressing her hair.

"I will cast the spell tonight while the moon is full." Emily wanted to argue with Katherine's decision but thought it would be useless.

Present day in Mystic Falls…

Stefan and Elena strolled around the collapsed brick of what used to be the entrance of his home.

"I hope this is not in any imposition for you, I enjoy walking around here sometimes to clear my head." Stefan gave Elena an encouraging smile.

Elena grabs Stefan's hand to ensure him without saying much in return.

"I think it's very peaceful here." Elena finally said as she looked up into the stars and the full moon that cast a series of shadows around the area.

"I can almost hear the voices of everyone who used to live here. Damon and I used to play football right over there." Stefan pointed to the clearing near the remains of what used to be a house.

A bright light suddenly appears out of nowhere within the remnants of the house. Stefan and Elena both shield their eyes from the light. For a moment they froze until the light had vanished. Elena was frightened but stayed in the safety of Stefan's arms.

"What the hell…" Stefan said as he looked into the face of his own father.

Elena could not recognize the man that stood before them but by the expression on Stefan's face, he knew who the man was.

"Stefan? Is that you, son?" Guiseppe asked into the stillness of the night.

"Father?" Stefan asked in amazement.

Elena stood in shock, as she knew that Guiseppe had been dead. She remembered the grave that she and Stefan dug up vividly.

"Father, how is this even possible?" Stefan was questioning himself rather than to the man.

Guiseppe marched through the overgrown earth and over to Stefan. He glanced over at Elena and bowed instantly.

"Katherine, I did not expect you would be out at this time." Guiseppe addressed Elena but clearly had mistaken her for Katherine.

"I'm Elena, it's nice to meet you." She held out a hand to shake but Guiseppe kissed her hand instead.

Stefan was tense with the presence of Guiseppe but tried to remain as calm and polite as possible. Stefan and Elena both looked at each other in astonishment.


	2. Chapter 2

Mystic Grill in Present day Mystic Falls…

Alaric sat in his usual seat at the bar as he contemplated on his recent encounter with Isobel. He had been searching for two years and she finally just shows up. After she had threatened him, he'd thought about just going home and locking his door. Alaric turned his glass of bourbon around and around until he took the last remaining sips.

"Rick! Got another round left in you?" Damon came to the barstool next to Rick and sat down.

"I was just about to leave." Alaric said with a harsh undertone. Damon's presence only intensified the memories of Isobel and he rather not talk about her right now.

Damon encourages Alaric to stay. "Oh com' on Rick."

Alaric looks over at Damon. Damon seemed slightly paler than usual and thought about whether Damon has eaten anything lately. Alaric realized he never gotten over the fact that Damon was a vampire and that he turned Isobel into the heartless thing he talked to recently. He still felt that Damon was simply a nightmare that came to haunt him at his favorite bar.

"Don't you have anything better to do than to bother me?" Alaric asked defensively.

Damon takes a swig of his bourbon before flickering his eyes toward Alaric. The tension Alaric felt began to dissipate as another man in an old-fashioned grey suit walked up to them. Damon seemed to ignore everything except for his drink.

"Damon! Never thought I'd see you drowning in liquor like your old man?" The man seemed to know Damon and Alaric was alarmed when Damon stood straight up and stepped back from the bar.

Damon stood motionless in contempt toward the man. His eyes were fixed and calculating on Guiseppe's movements as he sat leaving Damon standing in between Alaric and Guiseppe. Guiseppe simply drank the rest of what lingered in Damon's abandoned glass.

Alaric asked the unacquainted man, "Who are you?"

"I'm Guiseppe Salvatore, a respectable family name from Italy. My parents came over from Florence, Italy." He answered Alaric with more information than Alaric asked for but then turned to talk directly to Damon. "You are supposed to be in the Confederate Army, boy. Why the hell are you not in uniform?"

Damon continued to stare blankly at Guiseppe and made no attempt to respond. Alaric had never seen a vampire so anxious about being around a human before. However, he hadn't met many vampires until now.

Alaric knew that Guiseppe shouldn't be here considering Damon and Stefan became vampires back in 1864. He remembered reading Isobel's research when she was a professor at Duke University. His thoughts came back to the present situation and watched Damon carefully.

There were people still in the grill who would notice a vampire attack if they see one. Damon's eyes suddenly became darkened with unnatural veins and red blood-shot sclera. As quickly as Damon's eyes changed they became normal again but the look of hatred still captivated his body.

Alaric couldn't believe what he was seeing and was doubtful that he could do anything from stopping Damon. Guiseppe now did not seem to notice Damon at all and frankly ignored him.

Guiseppe quickly finished two or three glasses of liquor before turning to Damon. "Well?"

Guiseppe obviously wanted some answers to why Damon was not in uniform even though Alaric knew that there was no Civil War going on in Mystic Falls. Without a moment to spare Guiseppe's manner changed from civilized to a forceful demeanor.

"I asked you a question, damn it?"

Damon answered at last, "The Civil War ended ages ago. You need to leave, father." Damon spat the name out as if it were diseased. Damon's voice would have sent a solider to his knees.

Guiseppe scowled menacing at Damon and punched him without remorse and restraint. The people around the grill were now engaged in their confrontation. Damon surprisingly did nothing to stop Guiseppe or to fight back. He just took the punch as if he felt nothing.

Damon's face was now tilted to one side but he regained his dignity rapidly. He stood tall and his eyes kept switching from blood-shot to normal instantly. Alaric was sure Guiseppe would have noticed it too but either did not see the changes or discounted them.

Alaric was dumbfounded to see Damon walk away and down from the bar. Guiseppe followed Damon as if to antagonize him further.

"You are as lazy and useless as you have always been, Damon. I should beat it out of you, as you were a child. Don't think I can't still break your arm and squeeze some sort of responsibility into your head." Guiseppe smiled absently as if remembering the event as if it were recently.

Alaric couldn't tell what happened next but one minute Damon was standing with his back turned and the next he had Guiseppe pinned up against a pillar. Alaric fleetingly left the safety of his stool to try powerlessly to mediate the struggle.

Damon's fingers were wrapped around Guiseppe's neck and Guiseppe was gasping for air. Damon's eyes were darkened with rage and redden whites of his eyes. Alaric was relieved to see that only Guiseppe and himself were able to see the transformation.

Damon seemed to become pastier than before and his fangs gleamed in the reflection of Guiseppe's eyes. Alaric was faintly aware that Stefan and Elena had walked in only minutes before but was too enthralled with Damon and Guiseppe to care.

Damon's wrath controlled his voice like a puppet, "_You _are not supposed to be here. This is not your town and I am not putting up with your bullshit. I am not 12 years old anymore. And I am sure as hell not going to be your little whipping boy. Go to hell, father." Damon's grip strengthened before letting go of Guiseppe.

Guiseppe sunk to the floor and past out before falling completely to the floorboards. Damon hung his head in irritation as he past a concerned Stefan and Elena. Damon went out the front door of the grill and Alaric couldn't help himself from going after him. Stefan and Elena went over to assist an unconscious Guiseppe.

Alaric stepped out into the front entrance of the grill only to find that Damon had disappeared. Alaric took a few minutes to look around to see if Damon was anywhere to be found but found no sign of Damon. The town was eerily quiet and Alaric felt a sense of dread. Damon went out hunting and was not coming back anytime soon.

"Hey, where did Damon go?" Elena asked making a feeble attempt to hide her anxiety.

Stefan was carrying Guiseppe by his arm over his shoulder and looked at Alaric. As if they were in a shared telepathy, they knew that Damon gone and unlikely to see him anytime soon. Alaric was angry with himself for letting Damon out of sight but what could he have done. Someone out there was going to have a very bad night in the arms of a rampant vampire.

Stefan had obviously missed the first half of what happened when he asked, "What happened?"

Alaric sighed heavily before answering, "Well…It started off okay before Guiseppe started getting hammered. Damon seemed as if he seen a ghost from a nightmare. Then Guiseppe roweled Damon up with questions about him not being in the Civil War. After that, it all went downhill."

"Was Damon abused?" Elena asked horrid-shocked at the idea.

Stefan set a limp Guiseppe down on one of the benches. "I honestly don't know. I was just a child when we both lost our mother. My mother and father used to get in terrible fights but I never was around to see or hear them. Damon was always in the middle of every fight; everything was just too hazy for me to remember. I remember some time after she died Damon fractured his arm. He told me that he had fallen downstairs. There are other times but Damon was good at keeping things from me."

Alaric put his hands on his hips in response but said nothing. He hung and shook his head in disbelief. Elena stood with her mouth opened and with disgust. She rung her hand through her hair to try and regain her composure.

"Oh my God." Was all Elena could say.


	3. Chapter 3

At the Salvatore Boarding House…

Alaric joined Stefan and Elena back at the boarding house to help lug Guiseppe inside. Stefan and Alaric lay Guiseppe's past out body on the couch temporarily to decide what to do next.

They all gaped at each other in silence and made no effort to talk about what just happened. Alaric sat in the armchair and thought deeply while rubbing the scruff of his five o'clock shadow of a beard. Stefan sat on the arm of the couch where his father laid. Elena was standing on the corner of the rug with arms crossed and lips pursed.

"What do we do with…him?" Alaric asked Stefan distractedly but Stefan knew he meant Guiseppe.

"I'm not sure, he saw Damon turn vampire mode so I don't think it's safe to leave him walking around town." Stefan answers Alaric with shrugged shoulders.

"Why don't we put him in the cellar. Besides knowing that Damon is a vampire, we have to find out how he got here?" Elena suggested.

Alaric and Stefan both nodded to agree. They both took Guiseppe and dumped him on a bunker bed in the cellar. Stefan was the last to close the door and lock Guiseppe inside.

Stefan remembered the last time he set eyes on his father. The look of repugnance that Stefan saw in Guiseppe's eyes was too much. The thought of seeing that again was unthinkable. Maybe he knew that he deserved it, after all he did rip his throat out unmercifully. His eyes sunk into a wave of guilt and shame. Then he left Guiseppe alone to return to an awaiting Elena upstairs.

As Stefan came back in the living room, the front door opens. Alaric, Elena, and Stefan all watched Damon as he came stumbling through the door. His face was pale but a string of red blood leaked down both side of his mouth. A pool of dark liquid glinted off of Damon's black shirt. His blue eyes glistened with pleasure from his hunt.

Through the haze of his kill and drunkenness he managed to disregard the awkward gawks coming from the three watching him. Alaric understood from Stefan's relaxed state that this behavior was normal for Damon. Elena looked horrified at the sight of his appearance. Her horror stricken face converted into pity but seemed hesitant to do anything.

Damon straightened up and his face gradually hardened. His drunken façade dissolved inhumanly. "What is this, a family intervention?"

"No Damon. Alaric and Elena were about to leave." This was Stefan's' attempt of telling Alaric and Elena that they need to leave before witnessing anything more.

Elena smiled hearteningly at Stefan after grabbing her handbag. She had to force herself to look at Damon to give him a reassuring gaze. She hadn't had the chance to fully get used to the way a vampire looked after being on a hunt. Stefan was different in the way he concealed his hunting. Damon's kill was for everyone to see because the evidence was all over him.

Alaric sighed heavily again as if he had forgotten how to breathe. "Well, I'll leave you two alone. I've got some business to discuss with you later but it can wait."

Elena was already gone when he grabbed his coat off the armchair. He couldn't help but remember the blood stains of his wife on Damon. These two memories will forever be linked as one.

Now that there was no one here to interrupt their family bonding, Stefan could not bring himself to talk to Damon. He wondered if it would do any good. He needed some answers and confirmation about what exactly happened to Damon as they grew up together.

"Damon…" was all that Stefan could say before Damon walked away. Stefan put a hand to his forehead as he heard Damon slam the door to his bedroom shut.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning at the Salvatore Boarding House…

"You did WHAT?" Damon couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I put father in the cellar. I thought I was doing you a favor. We don't even know how he got here in the first place…" Stefan tried to explain more before Damon interrupts him.

"I am not staying in the same house as that man." Damon takes an angry swig of bourbon and then places a half empty glass back down on the table. Damon started to leave before Stefan attempts to stop him.

"Wait." Stefan demanded.

Damon stops in mid-step before turning back around and nods to allow Stefan to finish. Stefan walks cautiously toward Damon and then relaxed himself.

"Listen, we need to work together to get him back to 1864. He needs to survive your bad moods until then in order to get him back." Stefan lowers his head and eyes Damon carefully.

Damon considers this for a moment before replying with narrowed eyes, "Need I remind you that the bastard shot both of us for trying to save Katherine. What needs to happen is that he needs to just die, plain and simple."

Stefan exhales in exasperation before saying, "No Damon, if he dies then everything that was supposed to happen will never happen and who knows how that will work out?"

Damon considers Stefan's words briefly before continuing, "Fine, with the very brief moment that father is here, I plan to give him the worst moments of his life." Damon smiled threateningly at nothing as he poured himself another glass of bourbon.

Stefan was too stunned to come up with a comeback. His curiosity burned within him to ask Damon about what their father did to him as they grew up together. He decided that right now was not the time. Stefan was already late for school and Alaric needed to talk about something important. Stefan walks out of the living room and grabs his backpack lying on the bench in the foyer way.

Damon furrows his brow in question, "And where do you think you're going?"

"To school. Why, is that a problem?" Stefan asked Damon as if to challenge him.

"So after all this talk about sending Guiseppe back to hell where he belongs, you're going to school?" Damon asked but did not give Stefan time to reply, "I will not stay in the same house with him."

Stefan nods as if to send an invitation, "Look, we still need to deal with things that are in the here and now. Why don't you just come with me, Alaric needs to talk to all of us anyway?"

"I hope it's good news." Damon grabs his black leather coat and tosses it over his shoulder.

Damon takes the lead out the door and Stefan followed after him. Before leaving the house their vampire hearing caught a sound coming from the cellar. Damon heard Guiseppe's voice more clearly than Stefan but both were able to hear his words.

"Damon! Where the hell did you take me?" Guiseppe obviously didn't need an answer as he continued to carry his voice throughout the boarding house. "Your mother was weak, Damon. She protected you for far too long; you are a failure. Do you hear me? You are a failure and a monster!"

Stefan and Damon shared a glance before starting toward Damon's car. The silence was deafening except for Guiseppe's fists banging on the cellar door. Damon did not waste time starting the ignition before heading down the road toward the high school.


	5. Chapter 5

After the meeting with Alaric…

"And here, I thought that Guiseppe deserved the worst parent of the year award. Are we really going to just let Elena meet her two-faced vampire mother alone at the grill? What if Isobel decides to eat Elena instead of the worlds' greasiest burgers and fries?" Damon asks Alaric and Stefan now that Elena had left the classroom.

Alaric clears his throat, "That is where Stefan comes in. Elena won't be completely unprotected. On top of everything else, we need to figure out some way to send Guiseppe back to his own time. If something were to happen, neither one of you will be here to stop Isobel."

Stefan suggests to Alaric rather than Damon, "I have an idea. While I'm dealing with Isobel and Elena's mother-daughter bonding, you can talk to Bonnie. I know that she is on the outs these days with what happened to her Grams but she wouldn't allow negative time changes. There has to be a spell to reverse Guiseppe back to 1864 in her spell book. She is related to Emily after all."

Damon threw up his hands, "And what am I supposed to do? Bonnie hates me, if I showed up she would just tell us all to go to hell."

"Maybe you should live up to your promise of making Guiseppe miserable. In the process, you should determine the exact moment he was transported here. Just don't kill him." Stefan made sure that Damon heard him before sharing a look with Alaric.

Damon huffs, "I'd rather eat a crow." Damon left both Alaric and Stefan standing in the classroom with thoughtful expressions.


End file.
